


Walk of Shame

by Random_Quality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Walk Of Shame, slight daddy kink, the word is not mentioned but its implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke meet during a walk of shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid and I'm sorry. I think its kinda rambly but o well, enjoy! All mistakes are mine

Luke sighed as he closed the door to Calum’s apartment. Calum was his friends with benefits friend he only went to when he was trashed. He thudded his head against the door, immediately regretting it when his head throbbed. He should have stolen some of Calum’s aspirin.

Calum was a great fuck and all, but not so good at the relationship thing. Luke on the other hand wasn’t like that. He wanted to be in a steady relationship, he liked being in relationships. Calum thought they were the bane of the human existence. Luke’s about 80% sure that if the boy with the constantly changing hair that lived across from Calum asked him out, Calum would be singing a different song.

Luke jumped when the previously mentioned door opened. He looked over and saw a man that wasn’t the fated to be bald man walk out. He was shorter than Luke himself. (“Everyones shorter than you, Luke” “Fuck you, Calum!”) His hair was messy and tied back in a bun, thick rimmed glasses set on his nose, couple days old stubble on his chin. His clothes looked wrinkled from laying on the ground, much like Luke's own clothes. And despite all of this, the man still looked stunningly attractive. Luke quickly turned and tried to make his hair less wild and smooth out his shirt, but it didn’t really help. Of course he would meet the most attractive man alive during a walk of shame. He turned back again when a soft “oh” was uttered behind him. 

“You too?” The other man giggled, finishing putting his wallet in his back pocket.

Luke froze at the smile the other man gave him, how could he look so good during a walk of shame? “Uh, yeah...I mean, sorta?” Did it count if the guy you slept with was a friend you're going to see again in like two hours? “I, er, he’s my friend. In the apartment, here...yeah.” Luke rambled, pointing to the door behind him.

The man beamed, looking like a ray of fucking sunshine. “I get it, yeah. I’m the same. Best friend actually.” Luke laughed, smiling shyly. “I’m Ashton, by the way. In cause your were, you know, wondering.” The ray of sunshine, Ashton, blushed at his own awkwardness.

“Luke.” Luke replied, fidgeting with his hands. “I’m single.” He blurted. And what the hell? Why the fuck, what was he thinking? He knows he’s hungover and he has no filter in the morning, but fuck man.

Ashton giggled though. He had a good giggle, it didn’t hurt his hungover brain. “Good to know.” The other man said, “I’m dieing for some greasy food and coffee, would you like to come with?”

Luke nodded vigorously, again regretting it because of his hangover, he groaned.

Ashton laughed, “Alright, lets get that food.”

~+~  
“So our best friends have been in love since they meet when Michael moved in, and their fucking us?” Ashton laughs loudly. “What even?”

Luke snorts taking a bite out of his bacon sandwich, “I know right.” He says around the mouthful. “I keep telling Calum that he should just talk to fate-to-be-bald dude, and admit he’s in love. But Calum doesn't ‘believe’ in relationships.”

“Fated to be bald dude?” Ashton asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Michael, I guess, never knew his name until now, so that’s what I called him.” Luke smiles sheepishly. 

“That’s funny, ‘cause its true.” Ashton laughs.

Luke grinned. He felt a lot better than he did when he first left Calum’s bed. His hangover was practically nonexistent after drink like two bottles of water and taking some aspirin. “What’s his problem, why won’t he ask Calum out?”

“He’s just a chicken shit.” Ashton says, taking a sip of his coffee. “Plus he thought you where his boyfriend, but now he doesn’t have that excuse anymore.”

“Glad I could clear that up.” He laughed. Luke watched as Ashton smiled, and fuck dimples. Ashton has dimples, of fucking course.

They both jumped when one of their phones beeped. Ashton’s eyes widened. “Fuck, I gotta go. This was nice, and nice meeting you.” He said quickly, scarfing the rest of his food.

Luke watched him get ready to leave in shock and only snapped out of it enough to say goodbye. Ashton was nearing the door when Luke reacted completely. “Wait! Can I see you again?”

Ashton turned around and winked. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other.” Then he was out the door.

Luke slumped against the chair, still looking at the door he left through. “O...kay?” Fuck his life.

~+~

“You had a walk of shame date with another walk of shame boy, and you’re telling me you didn’t get their number?” Calum asked.

Luke sighed, “Yeah, pretty much.” 

“What is wrong with you!? And he’s the best friend of the man of my wet dreams.”

“You mean love of your life.” Luke said flatly.

“Nope.” Calum huffed, “Don’t change the subject.” 

“He ran out before I could get his number.” Luke pouted.

“Well he-” Calum was cut off by a knock on the door.

“Expecting someone?”

“You’re my only friend, asshole, so no.” Calum replied, going to open the door.

Luke watched in shock as a blur of purple attacked Calum, well more fell on Calum. “GO OUT WITH ME!” The purple blur shouted.

“Michael that is not how you do it.” A familiar voice said. Luke looked up from the heap his best friend and possible love interest to see Ashton in the doorway. “Hey, told you we’d run into each other.” Ashton grinned, dimples showing.

“This isn’t really running into each other.” Luke said dumbly.

Ashton raised an eyebrow, “Want me to do what Michael did then? And tackle you?”

“What? Oh, no.” Luke laughed. He glanced at them then back at Ashton...then did a double take. “Calum you just meet.” 

“No time like, oh shit, the present.”

“Fuck you both!” Luke shouted, grabbing his stuff and hurrying out the door.

“Planing on it!” Michael yelled back.

“Not like you haven't seen me naked and hard.” Calum added.

“Oh god.” Luke choked. He hated his life. 

Ashton smirked, wrapping his hand around Luke’s wrist and tugging him to Michael’s apartment. “Speaking of naked and hard,” Ashton said hotly, “why don’t we do that.”

“But we just meet a day ago!” Luke squeaked, backing up as Ashton advanced. 

“And I haven’t stopped thinking about you since.” Ashton smirked. Luke gulped the back of his calves hitting the couch and he sat down heavily. “Take Calum’s advice,” Ashton breathed, moving to undo Luke's jeans, “no time like the present.”

Luke watched as Ashton palmed him through his boxers, kissing at the exposed skin above the waist band. “Yeah, alright, cool.” He breaths, playing with his lip piercing with his teeth. Ashton smiled encouragingly, pulling Luke’s jeans off his legs and leaving him in his boxers. 

Ashton sits up and takes off his shirt, and holy shit, Luke feels faint. “You know, you have amazing legs.” Ashton says casually, pushing his jean down.

And apparently Ashton wasn't wearing any underwear, because his cock was suddenly on full display and Luke whimpered. It was a nice fucking cock. “You have an amazing cock.” He blurted. He should work on his brain to mouth filter.

The other man laughed, walking over to Luke to pull the blonds shirt off. “Why don’t you take off those boxers and lay back. Then I’ll wrap those amazing legs around my waist and use my amazing cock to fuck you.” He breathed in Luke's ear, biting at the tip.

“Oh, fuck.” Luke groaned, scrambling to do what Ashton said. He quickly kicked off his underwear and lays back on the couch spreading his legs to let Ashton between them.

“Good boy.” Ashton coos, getting between Luke's legs and leaning down to kiss him. “Going to be a good the whole time?”

Holy fucking Jesus. Luke didn’t know he liked being called a good boy. He was so hard. “Yes, yes, good for you. Good boy for you.” He babbles, rolling his hips to get some friction.

Ashton smiles, reaching over to grab something off the table. He kisses Luke as he gets it, tongue hot and searching. Luke groans, sucking on it a little. “Fuck,” Ashton hisses. 

“Ashton, Ashton, please.” Luke pants, pushing his hips up again. The blond looks down to watch as Ashton inserts a lubed finger, getting distracted by the twitch of Ashton’s cock. He wants it inside him. “Ashton!” He moans, pushing down on the finger inside, “More.”

Ashton doesn't need to be told twice apparently, inserting another finger as Luke demands it. “You’re so pretty, fuck. Michael’s going to kill me.”

“W-What? Michael? I-what?” Luke babbles, caught off guard by the sudden name.

“I’m about to have very hot sex, on his couch, fuck.” Ashton says, adding another finger and fucking it into Luke.

Luke moans, “I fucking don’t care. Fuck me.” He says, pushing his ass down. He grabs the back of Ashton’s head, pulling the other boy to him for a hot kiss. “Now.”

Ashton tsks, licking down Lukes neck. “So demanding. Thats not very good.” He pulls his fingers out, making Luke whine.

“No, I’m good. I’ll be good.” Luke says, “Please fuck me.” He pouts, eyes wide and dark.

“Shit.” Ashton curses, nearly dropping the condom he was trying to open. He gets it open and quickly puts it on. He hovers over Luke, teasing the head of his dick to Luke wet entrance. “Ready, baby?” He asks, nipping at Luke's neck.

“Yes!” He pants, pushing back enough for the tip to slid into him easily.

They both moan as Ashton completely pushes in. And Luke can’t think, because Ashton is so big and he is so hard. He wraps his legs around Ashton's waist and grips at his shoulders. Ashton pulls out slowly, pushing in even slower.

Luke feels like he’s going to burst. He can feel the drag of Ashton against his walls, and he squeezes at Ashton’s shoulders. “Ashton.” He whines, high-pitched and wanting.

He feels Ashton shiver and then the other is slamming into him full force. Luke sees stars from the sudden pleasure, crying out.

He uses his legs as leverage to push down on to Ashton’s dick with each trust, throwing his head back against the couch's arm. Ashton sucks at Luke’s neck, big hands wrapped around Luke’s thighs, one foot planted on the ground and the other on the couch. “Luke, baby. So good for me. The best.”

Luke preens, arching his back to feel Ashton’s stomach on his own hard cock. “Yes, good for you, Ashton. Yes!” He yells brokenly, tightening his grip on Ashton. He can feel the others hands grip is thighs and he knows he’s going to have bruises there, and fuck he’s so close, just-

“Touch me, fuck.” He moans.

Ashton just nods, hips thrusting faster. He wraps a hand around Luke. “So tight, Luke. Fuck, such a good boy for me.” 

Luke lets out a deep moan as he spills over Ashton’s hand and their stomachs. His nails and heels dig into Ashton’s back, and the burst of pain coupled with the hot, clenching heat around his cock sends him launching over the edge with a cry. 

Ashton pulls out and disposes of the condom. Luke smiles dopeyly at Ashton, as he takes the box of tissues he hands him to clean up. “That,” Luke sighs, “was fucking ace.”

The other laughs, helping Luke sit up and handing him his cloths. “Glad you enjoyed. I thought it was a good performance.” Ashton giggled.

Luke stared for a moment at the dimpled smile that spread across Ashton’s face. The smiling boy giving him a curious look. “I want to be your boyfriend.” Luke blurts. This is now a common occurrence apparently. Luke has a thing for making a fool out of himself in front of Ashton.

Ashton froze while putting his shirt on, “You want-I...really?” Ashton asks sincerely.

And he’s blushing. This man was just fucking the daylights out on him, and he’s blushing. Christ, Luke is gone. “I mean, yeah, definitely. If-If you want...me?” He coughs awkwardly.

“I...really?” Ashton says again.

“Ashton.” Luke laughs, “I just let you fuck me. I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, alright, boyfriend.” Ashton beams, “Awesome.” He leans forward and licks into Luke’s mouth.

“Awesome.” Luke repeats, as he watches Ashton move from the couch to the floor in front of him. He doesn’t know how fate works or why it chose to let him meet Ashton during a walk of shame, but as Ashton wraps his mouth around Luke’s cock, he really doesn't give a fuck. “Really fucking awesome.” 

~+~

“Really, Ashton! On my couch!”

“You’re the one that didn’t knock!”

“It’s my flat!”

Luke hates his life, really.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://randomquality.tumblr.com/) come say hi! Kudos and comments much liked! :D


End file.
